Freak Narcolepsy
by goalKAIper
Summary: Kim Jongin terjebak dalam lingkaran hitam yang tak akan dihapus dalam hidupnya. Hidupnya hanya hitam putih tak berwarna. Do Kyungsoo datang mewarnai hidup Kim Jongin. Penyakit itu menghancurkan hubungan mereka. Menghancurkan Kim Jongin. Menjadi sesuatu yang kasap mata. Hilang. Jongin Hilang. Karena Narkolepsi.


Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Wu Yi Fan. lainnya menyusul!

Pairing: Kaisoo!Broken

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. ENJOY**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sangat disayangkan, dimana semuanya hidup normal dan tidak dibebani oleh sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan. Kim Jongin, laki laki sudah duapuluh satu tahun itu ingin hidupnya normal dan tidak terbebani oleh penyakitnya dari kecil. Ia ingin keluar dari lingkaran yang menjebaknya selama 21tahun. Dia benar benar tidak tau bagaimana cara mengatasi hal itu. Dia sudah berkonsultasi tetapi itu sia sia, dia tidak akan bisa menghapus penyakit itu.

Narcolepsy, suatu penyakit dimana penderitanya akan terkena serangan tidur tiba tiba. Penderitanya akan tergeletak tidur dimanapun. Penyakit ini adalah penyakit Jongin sejak kecil. Jadi tak heran lagi jika dia akan tidur ketika bekerja, bahkan ketika sedang melakukan hal berbahaya seperti memasak, memotong daging. Pekerjaannya menjadi pelayan di salah satu Restoran Cepat Saji malah membuat dia menjadi lebih mudah mengalami kecelakan.

"Kim Jongin!" teriak bosnya.

"Manajer Wu, dia narkolepsi. Tolong maklumi saja" ucap teman seperjuangan, Oh Sehun.

"Jika aku kembali dan dia tetap tidur. Dia akan segera menjadi pengangguran." Ucap sinis bosnya menjelaskan pada Sehun.

Sinar cerah muncul pada bola mata Jongin, semuanya kembali menjadi bewarna, mimpi indah Jongin pada tidur siang yang tidak disengaja itu sirna. Waktunya Jongin kembali meneruskan kehidupan aslinya. Seorang yang hidup sebatang kara dengan penyakit bodoh itu. Lekaslah dia mencuci mukanya dan segera bekerja. Kim Jongin adalah koki dan kadang juga menjadi pelayan, kadang juga menjadi penjaga kasir. Hidup jongin hanya hitam dan putih, bahkan warna saja tak mau ada dalam kehidupan laki laki malang itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, pemalas?" sindir bos Wu.

"Maafkan aku bos, mungkin aku takkan mengulanginya" jawab Jongin.

"Kau selalu tidur disaat bekerja, bodohnya aku telah memperkerjakan orang malas sepertimu" kata bos Wu.

"Mohon jangan pecat aku, aku tidak bisa makan tanpa pekerjaan ini." Mohon Jongin

"Aku akan memberimu satu kesempatan, Jongin si Pemalas" kemudian bos Wu pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin akan berkemas untuk kembali ke apartemen, pukul 9 sudah waktunya restoran ini tutup. Sehun, sudah menunggunya di depan pintu depan restoran itu. Seperti biasa Sehun akan mengantar Jongin sampai ke apartemennya menaiki bus umum. Kim Jongin yang hampir selesai mengangkati bangku restoran itu dan hendak mematikan lampu utama. Mengunci pintu dan mengikuti sehun yang ada di depannya, mereka menghentikan bus, naik bus itu dan duduk dengan tenang

"Kau tau Jong? Jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku akan memilih mati" kata Sehun dengan tawanya yang meledak.

"Kau itu sebenarnya bisa menjadi penari yang hebat, kudengar kau menjuarai lomba dance di Seoul Dance Competition. Aku ingin mengikutinya, tapi mungkin aku takkan menang saat itu." Ucap sehun

"Jongin, kurasa kau bisa berbicara, jawablah!" Sehun yang marah karena Jongin diam saja pun menoleh.

Jongin sedang terlelap. Sehun menghela nafas karena dia memahami keadaan Jongin. Sehun adalah saingan Jongin saat masih bersekolah. Sehun menyukai Dance. Jongin juga. Itu adalah salah satu alasan Sehun dan Jongin selalu bertengkar saat sedang bersekolah. Tetapi, bertemunya mereka di satu tempat kerja membuat mereka menjadi lebih dekat dan menimbulkan persahabatan ini. Persahabatan laki-laki, sangat mudah untuk bertengkar dan sangat mudah untuk berteman.

Sesampainya di apartemen mereka, Jongin tetap belum bangun. Terpaksa Sehun menggendong Jongin sampai di kamarnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun membantu Jongin, Sehun juga pernah berpura pura menjadi Jongin dengan mengenakan jaket dan topi pada saat bekerja, tetapi itu terbongkar, yang benar saja Sehun seputih susu menyamar menjadi laki laki berkulit coklat itu. Benar benar hal yang sangat sulit dijelaskan.

Paginya, mereka, Jongin dan Sehun, Pergi bekerja seperti biasa. Sesampainya di Restoran tempat kerja mereka, Sehun langsung meraih sapu dan membersihkan lantai restoran terkenal itu. Jongin langsung menempati tempat kasir dan bersiap melayani keinginan sang pelanggan. Satu persatu pelanggan mengantri untuk mendapatkan pesanannya.

"Kim Jongin disini, anda mau memesan apa?" ucap Jongin.

"hm, bolehkah 1 nachos dan sprite" Ucap pelanggan aneh ini.

"maaf kita adalah restoran ayam, bukan restoran nachos. Bisa pesan pada menu yang ada?" Jawab Jongin

"Aku akan menunggu 20 menit jika kau tidak menyediakannya, aku akan menutup restoran ini" ucap pelanggan aneh itu lalu duduk di tempat VIP restoran itu.

Jongin dilanda kebingungan dan cemas pada kata kata dari pelanggan aneh itu, dia tidak peduli dan terus melayani pelanggannya, ya selagi masih ada pelanggan yang waras. Sehun menepuk bahu Jongin dengan muka ketakutan. Kemudian teriakkan sang bos Wu mengheningkan suasana ramai itu.

"Kim Jongin!"

"Y..Yaa.. Bos Wu. Apa kesalahan yang saya lakukan?" jawab Jongin ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau tak melayani pelanggan disebelah sana?!" Teriak bos Wu sambil menunjuk pelanggan aneh itu, kemudian pelanggan itu berjalan ke arah Manajer Wu dan Jongin.

"Dia hanyalah pelanggan aneh yang memesan nachos dan sprite, mengancam akan menutup restoran ini jika aku tidak membelikannya nachos dan sprite dalam 20menit. Faktanya adalah kita penjual ayam goreng bukan nachos" jawab Jongin menjelaskan semuanya

"Aku tidak mengancam. Aku bersungguh sungguh." Ucap pelanggan itu.

"Kau tau dia siapa? Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo. Anak pemilik DoChicken. Kau akan segera dipecat Jong..." Ucap Sehun yang berbisik disebelah Jongin

"Kim Jongin! Kau di pe-" belum selesai bos Wu menyempurnakan kata katanya.

Jongin sudah terlelap dan tergeletak di lantai. Semua orang panik, termasuk Manajer Wu. Kecuali si pelanggan aneh, dia tidak memperdulikan Jongin dan malah pergi dari restoran ayam itu. Sehun menggendong Jongin ke belakang dan membaringkannya dengan bantal berupa tumpukan baju. Sehun mungkin bisa dikatakan sahabat yang paling setia, yang benar saja dia melakukan itu dengan suka rela hanya karena Jongin adalah temannya. Tiga puluh menit setelahnya Jongin terbangun.

"Sehun, apakah aku dipecat?" tanya Jongin dengan polos

"Sepertinya tidak." Jawab Sehun yang sedang sibuk bekerja.

"Bagaimana dengan si pelanggan aneh?" tanya Jongin.

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Dia anak pemilik restoran ini. Dia telah pergi dari sini jadi kau tidak perlu kawatir lagi" ucap Sehun

Jongin mengangguk tanda mengerti pada Sehun, mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dan segera bekerja masing masing. Jongin sibuk mengepel lantai dan Sehun menjadi penjaga kasir. Jongin gelisah memikirkan dia akan dipecat atau tidak. Tentu saja dia telah mengecewakan Manajer Wu lebih dari sekali, mungkin sudah seratus kali, bahkan lebih. Tidur di tempat kerja, memberi pesanan kepada orang yang salah, dan menumpahkan makanan. Ia sadar bahwa ia hanya memberatkan Manajer Wu. Besok ia akan memberikan laporan pengunduran diri kepada Manajer Wu. Jam 9 malam, seperti biasa restoran ini akan tutup dan pelayan akan pulang. Jongin pulang seperti biasa bersama Sehun menaiki bus umum.

Masuk kedalam kamar apartemen dan berpikir dia harus melakukan apa setelah mengundurkan diri. Dia belum bercerita ke Sehun, dia yakin Sehun adalah orang yang paling terkejut mendengar kabar pengunduran dirinya. Lalu Jongin harus apa ketika dia menjadi pengangguran. Menjadi pegawai swasta? Membuat usaha? Mustahil. Mengingat bahwa penyakit yang dipunya Jongin saat ini adalah penyakit berat. Tidur saat bekerja akan merugikan banyak orang. Merugikan perusahaan, merugikan pelanggan, dan merugikan orang lain. Jongin membutuhkan keajaiban.

Pagi hari yang menegangkan, Jongin harus menyerahkan surat itu, surat pengunduran dirinya. Dia pergi ke restoran itu tanpa Sehun. Tidak memakai seragam dan tidak berpenampilan rapi seperti Jongin yang dulu. Dan melangkah memasuki pintu restoran.

"Pelayan! Tolong ambilkan tisu!" teriakkan pelanggan yang spontan membuat Jongin cepat mengambilkan tisu.

"ini dia tisunya, tuan." Kata jongin sambil memberikan tisu itu

"Ah kau lagi, kukira Wu sudah memecatmu" Ucap yang tak lain adalah si Pelanggan aneh, Do Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak perlu kawatir, aku akan mengundurkan diri." Ucap jongin tangguh.

"wah, bagus sekali kalau begitu." Kata Kyungsoo dengan bertepuk tangan

Jongin berjalan ke ruangan Manajer Wu dan memberikan surat pengunduran diri, Jongin memang benar benar lelah dengan semuanya. Dia ingin hidup bebas sekarang, dia sudah keluar dari DoChicken. Meninggalkan Manajer pengganggu hidupnya dan si anak pemilik restoran itu yang sombong. Wah hidupnya akan dimulai dari nol dan akan lebih berwarna. Tiba tiba suara pintu terbuka dari ruangan Manajer Wu. Manajer Wu langsung berdiri dan menunduk mengucapkan salam pada sang tamu. Jongin menoleh dan ternyata tamu itu adalah..

"Ya! Manajer Wu. Kau memecat orang itu?" kata tamu.

"Iya benar tuan muda. Kau tidak suka?" jawab Manajer Wu.

"Hm, tentu saja aku suka. Tapi dia menjadi pengangguran bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo

"ya, apakah kau senang sekarang?" jawab Jongin

"Bagaimana jika kau bekerja menjadi supirku? Aku akan membayar mahal. Penghasilan Bill Gates bisa mengalahkan gajimu." Ucap Kyungsoo

"Apakah kau bercanda?" tanya Jongin

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Tanpa basa basi Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya. Sebuah Ferrari Merah yang terparkir di parkiran VIP itu sangat mengkilap dan menyilaukan siapa saja yang memandangnya. Semua mata terpacu pada body mulus dari Ferrari itu. Sangat mahal, bukan tidak mungkin bahwa Ferrari itu dibeli oleh Do Kyungsoo.

"Itu mobilmu? Yang benar saja. Itu adalah mobil Bill Gates!" ucap Jongin

"Bodoh, cepat setirlah." Jawab Kyungsoo

Jongin menaiki mobil yang ia tidak pernah menyangka bisa menaikinya. Mobil konglomerat yang hanya bisa dinaiki pengusaha dan artis, kini dinaiki oleh mantan pelayan di restoran cepat saji. Jongin berpikir bahwa dia adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia ini. Dia telah menaiki Ferrari Merah yang menjadi cita citanya sejak dahulu.

"Aku akan mulai menyetir, tuan pakailah sabuk pengamanmu" ucap Jongin.

"Tuan? Panggil saja Kyungsoo." Kata Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

Jongin menyetir dengan hati-hati karena dia khawatir akan merusakkan mobil milyader itu. Jongin memang sangat hati hati tapi kau tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

CIIIIIIIIIIIIIITT!

BRUKKKKKKKK!

Jongin tertidur.

**PART SATU SUDAH SELESAI! MAAF KALO ADA TYPO YA~ **


End file.
